Break Up
by Alex E. Andras
Summary: ONE SHOT. Spaced Fic. Tim recieves a letter from Sophie. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Spaced, or the characters, they belong to themselves.

* * *

Tim walked down the hall, looking at the peeling wallpaper and bloodstained floor. He stopped admiring the peeling floral pattern on the walls and moved nervously to each of the doors, his heart jumping at tiny noises. Something moved behind him and he spun quickly, raising the camera in his hands. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as the rat scuttling across the floor paused and looked up at him for a moment before fleeing. Tim lowered the camera and wiped the sweat from his forehead before turning, coming face to face with a ghost, its head held at an angle that showed its death had come from a broken neck… or the gaping hole where one eye was. He opened his mouth to form a silent scream, camera forgotten, and the ghost mimicked him.

"Tim." It said in its ghastly voice, like nails on a blackboard, jolting him from shock and he yelled, pulling the camera up to his face as the ghost bared its teeth and lunged…

"Hiya" Daisy said, Tim peered round the controller pad for the PlayStation 2, Daisy stood their, one hand holding the lead for their dog, Colin, the other holding the mornings mail

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Tim yelled, Daisy pulled a face

"Sorry." She said sarcastically, dropping the dog lead on the table. Colin ran over to Tim and sat beside him, watching the television screen as Tim continued his game of Project Zero.

"There's a letter for you." Daisy told him, leafing through the letters, "And another one." She passed them down to him "Tea?"

"Please." Tim replied, pausing the game and picking up the two letters. Absent-mindedly scratching Colin's head as he examined the fronts of the envelopes.

"Anything good?" Daisy asked

"Bill." Tim answered, throwing the offending letter into a corner. He looked at the front of the other one and opened it. Pulling out the letter within.

'_Dear Tim,_

_ I'm enjoying my new job in Seattle, the guys here are really nice but none of them can draw as well as you. I hung the picture of me you drew in my office; it's so nice of you to have let me keep it to remember you by._

_I hope you are all right and that Marsha has not tried to throw you out again, though if she has I'm sure you would have sent me your new address in an email or something. I miss you all, though not Twist, she is a bit to strange for my liking, and no real sense of fashion, no matter what her job is. I hope you and Daisy are doing well, and you haven't tried to kill Colin._

_I am currently working on a project with one of my colleagues, Ben. Seattle is very nice and there are a lot of shops and the locals are really friendly…'_

"Skip to the end." Tim muttered to himself

'I'm sorry I have to do this Tim, but I don't think it's working between us any more and we've not really talked much since I've left. You're a smart, funny guy with an amazing talent, you'll find someone else.

_Love,_

_Sophie.'_

"Shit!" Tim yelled, tears coming to his eyes "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What?" Daisy asked in alarm

"Sophie broke up with me." Tim cried, Daisy put on a sympathetic face, although a fanfare was blasting in her head, and dropped down beside Tim to give him a hug

"Poor you." She mumbled "She did it in a letter? The bitch!" she took the letter from Tim and read it through

"She sleeping with one of her work mates," Tim yelled, "I know it!"

"How?" Daisy asked, pulling her glasses down to her eyes so she could read the blurry writing

"She's working on a 'project' with a colleague!" Tim yelled "Come on! A project!" Daisy nodded sympathetically, she knew how these things worked. Tim continued to rant, picking up the PS2 controller and snapping photos of the ghosts on the screen with increased violence.

"Do you want a beer instead of tea?" Daisy asked eventually. Tim nodded, teeth gritted in anger. Daisy placed a bottle beside him and slipped from the room, hoping Mike would calm him down, or take him paintballing to releive the anger and pain.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Review! 


End file.
